1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices which can reduce a weight and a volume of a cathode ray tube CRT, which are drawbacks of the CRT, have been developed. Display devices include: a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a Plasma Display Panel Device, and an organic light emitting display device (e.g., Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device).
The organic light emitting display device exploits the property in which an organic light emitting diode emits light when conducted. Here, when a level of luminance is lower than a set (e.g., predetermined) level, a blurring phenomenon may occur in the organic light emitting display device due to instability of a luminance to current efficiency. Therefore, studies for improving this blurring phenomenon have been under progress.